


好男孩

by shgran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bar, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Washroom, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgran/pseuds/shgran
Summary: “像你这样的好男孩，怎么会来这种地方？”





	好男孩

“像你这样的好男孩，怎么会来这种地方？”  
“我也可以很坏。” 卢克不服气地撅了撅嘴。  
韩失笑。“你说。我洗耳恭听。”  
“嗯……你会请我喝酒，” 卢克昂了昂下巴，轻巧地瞧了他一眼，歪着脑袋笑着，“夸我漂亮，问我晚上有什么安排。用甜言蜜语把我灌醉，带我回家，在床上脱光我的衣服。” 卢克轻轻地用靴子蹭他的小腿，“你觉得怎么样？”

 

x

 

年轻的男孩紧紧抓着他的背，呜咽地咬着他的肩膀，留下整齐的牙印。韩宽大的手掌轻轻捏了捏他的后颈，动作温柔，像安抚路边受伤的小野猫，下身却毫不怜惜地一次次将自己整根送进男孩身体最为湿润柔软的地方。

“小可怜。” 韩轻笑，一只手握着卢克的膝弯将他的腿抬起到他的腰间，一遍俯下身握住两人之间硬挺的性器。男孩的阴茎有种可爱的粉色，剪的整整齐齐的包皮下的龟头吐出透明的前液。韩慢里斯条地上下撸动着少年的勃起，拇指时不时蹭过过于敏感的前端，享受着年轻的男孩在他身下呻吟颤抖的模样。“看来你平时没有好好照顾它？”

“在这种地方……” 卢克拼命地摇着头，断断续续地抽泣着，熨烫平整的外套被丢在肮脏的地板上踩了好几脚，白净的上衣顶在冰凉潮湿的瓷砖上，正经的外表被一丝丝击溃，“会有人进来……”

“噢，宝贝儿。大家都习惯这种事了。” 韩捏了捏卢克的脸，换来男孩水汪汪的蓝眼睛毫无威胁力的一瞥，“你应该叫得更大声一点，你的声音那么好听，让大家听听维达家娇生惯养的小公子是怎么被一个恶棍在三流酒吧的厕所里操到腿软的。”

“……不是这样……” 男孩有些慌张地想要解释，未出口的话语被扼在喉咙口，韩极有技巧地顶撞着甬道里那极为敏感的一点，未经人事的男孩哪里能承受得住这样的快感，湿润的眼眶泛着红，捂着嘴，害怕自己发出太过丢人的声响。

“不要装清纯了，宝贝。” 韩的手掌摸上卢克赤裸的大腿根和圆润的臀瓣，感受着那里光滑的皮肤，大概只有从小就养尊处优的少年的身体才会有如此细腻的触感。韩手上的老茧摩擦着那片肌肤，抚摸着两人结合的地方。身下的男孩靠在他的怀里，轻轻地颤抖着，发出呜咽似的小声呻吟。男孩毫无防备又小心翼翼地将身体交给他的样子，使韩不由自主的有了种冲动。他想他应该好好对待他的男孩，照顾他的欲求，亲吻他，爱抚他，同他温存。可惜他并不是个好人。

巴掌狠狠地落在男孩的臀瓣上，清脆的响声和随之而来的疼痛感几乎使卢克痛呼出声。他在韩的怀里扭动挣扎着，男人却抓住他的臀肉将他强硬地抵在墙上，又在他的屁股落下一巴掌。“别动，小鬼。” 韩的呼吸粗重起来，“夹得这么紧……看来你就喜欢这样吧。”

卢克羞红了脸，拼命地摇着头，却被韩突然加快节奏的抽插顶得失了矜持。男人的阴茎一次次地顶撞摩擦着前列腺的那一点，卢克在过于强烈的快感中呻吟抽泣着，甚至开始扭动自己的腰肢配合韩的节奏，将男人的硬挺送进更深的地方。就在累积的快感将要爆发之时，男人突然按住了他阴茎的顶端，无法释放的痛苦让男孩绝望地尖叫起来。

“喜欢爸爸的鸡巴吗？嗯？” 韩脸上带着有些得逞的坏笑，语气又带着哄骗小孩的意味。“喜欢这么被按在公厕的墙上像妓女一样的被操吗？说实话就让你射，宝贝。”

“喜欢！”

“乖。” 韩似乎也不愿再折磨男孩下去，松开了束缚他阴茎的手。卢克尖叫着到达了高潮，白浊从小孔里喷射出来，全身都无可抑制地颤抖着，痉挛的后穴紧紧包裹着男人炙热的性器，快感的来源。他听见隔间门外人的脚步声和笑声、口哨声，但他无心再在意这些。


End file.
